Royals
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: En un mundo donde las profecías se cumplen, mas de uno buscara llevar la contraria e ir por lo que les dicta su corazón, aunque esto signifique ir contra el mismo destino *Dip* * Damien X Pip X Estella * AU, Fantasia


**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece**

* * *

Existió hace muchos siglos atrás un mundo gobernado por siete reinos, el reino de los cielos, reino de los elfos, reino de la magia, reino de los humanos, reino de las bestias, reino de las sombras y el reino de los demonios

Durante mucho tiempo estos reinos estuvieron unos contra otros en la lucha de poder y territorios, algunos perdieron, otros ganaron, se hicieron alianzas y traiciones de todo tipo, largas guerras que duraron décadas, pero una en específico que duro siglos, la guerra entre "el bien y el mal"

 _La guerra entre el reino de los cielos y de los demonios_

Eran enemigos naturales, el reino de los cielos era gobernado principalmente por descendientes directos de los ángeles, el reino de los demonios era literalmente regido por Satán, nunca pudieron entenderse y eso desataba su interminable guerra que afectaba a los otros reinos, mas sin embargo un día, los oráculos del reino de la magia profetizaron una unión que acabaría con la guerra de una vez por todas

 _ **"En el reino de los demonios, uno de los tantos hijos de Satán nacerá con apariencia humana, ojos rojos y cabellos negros como el ébano, este niño demonio dominara los fuegos y se convertirá en el nuevo rey de las tinieblas, cinco años después de su nacimiento nacerá su alma destinada en el reino de los cielos, el amor surgirá de ellos de forma inmediata y su sentir significara la unión de ambos reinos, trayendo siglos de paz y prosperidad el mundo"**_

Después de que los oráculos anunciaran su profecía las opiniones de todos en los siete reinos fueron variadas, desde alegría y esperanza por el fin de la guerra, hasta incredulidad de varios demonios, fue un debate que duro muchos años hasta que un día, en el mismo reino de la magia, una hechicera dio a luz a un hijo que había procreado con Satán, llamo la atención de inmediato por sus ojos rojos y cabellos negros, todos en los siete reinos empezaron a creer en la profecía entonces, Satán se llevó al niño al reino de los demonios solo para arrojarlo sobre los fuegos fatuos y ver como su pequeño cuerpo no ardía

 _Fue llamado Damien_

Damien tenía cuatro años cuando la otra gran noticia impacto al mundo, en el reino de los cielos la reina Christy Havisham estaba embarazada, contando los meses todos supieron que ese bebe nacería justo en el mes que Damien cumpliría cinco años,justo lo que la profecía dictaba, todo mundo estuvo atento al embarazo de la reina Christy y esperaron con ansias al bebe que se convertiría en el destinado del príncipe Damien, los meses pasaron y cuando la reina rompió fuente todo mundo se puso en alerta, el mismo Satán y su corte de demonios fueron hasta el reino de los cielos a conocer al alma que se convertiría en la destinada de su hijo menor, llevaron también a Damien para que pudiera ver a su futuro amor, aunque el niño parecía de lo más desinteresado y confundido con una profecía que ni él entendía

 _Entonces nació Estella_

Damien vio a la niña dormir en su cuna con una expresión de desconcierto, todos a su alrededor miraban atentos la reacción del niño pero este se limitó a verla desinteresado

-¿y qué piensas hijo? –Pregunto Satán acercándose a él y con ojos risueños - ¿no te parece hermosa?-

-esta calva y no tiene dientes, que asco-

Los demonios presentes rieron disimuladamente ante el comentario del niño, los del reino de los cielos se ofendieron levemente por el comentario hacia su princesa, Satán intento explicarle que solo era un bebe y al crecer se convertiría en una niña bonita, pero antes de que hablara la sombría presencia de la madre reina Havisham dejo a todos en silencio, era un mujer de presencia intimidante y facciones duras que incomodaban a cualquiera

-no sea ingenuo al preguntarle a un simple niño, Lord Satán –hablo la mujer con voz lúgubre- son niños, los niños no saben nada-

-pero son niños destinados, los oráculos dijeron que...-

-las palabras de los oráculos son siempre exageradas, yo creo que si de verdad esta profetizada una relación, esta será más evidente cuando los niños crezcan, en el futuro, nosotros tenemos que centrarnos en el ahora y hablar de nuestros problemas políticos-

-entiendo –hablo Satán más serio- mis consejeros me dijeron que se establecería una tregua con su reino mientras Damien y Estella crecían para que después con su matrimonio se diera fin a la guerra-

-muy bien, hablemos de los términos y condiciones-

-está bien, Damien, ve a pasear por el castillo mientras Papi habla con los adultos-

-no me digas que hacer, viejo- respondió el niño con una expresión altanera

-está bien si quiere quedarse –expreso la reina madre- un día el heredara el reino de los demonios y debe aprender desde ya sus futuros cargos políticos, además de MODALES y...-

-aburrido –interrumpió el niño rodando los ojos para molestia de la mujer- mejor me voy por ahí-

Salió de la habitación sin pedir permiso a nadie y azotando la puerta, una acción a la que los demonios y Satán estaban acostumbrados, pero la reina madre vio con total desagrado, ese día se pactó una tregua entre ambos reinos, así como el anuncio del futuro matrimonio entre Estella y Damien, todos en los reinos vecinos se pusieron felices por la paz que se avecinaba, así como la solución de varios conflictos.

Después de la reunión y el acuerdo del pacto de tregua, Satán regreso a su reino junto a su corte demoníaca, una vez que estuvo de nuevo en su castillo le llamo mucho la atención que Damien estuviera tan pensativo desde que salieron desde el reino de los cielos, el gran demonio rojo se acercó a su hijo y para su sorpresa este no actuó con desagrado como siempre lo hacia

-¿te pasa algo, Damien? Has estado muy serio desde que salimos del palacio del cielo-

-no fastidies viejo – le contesto huraño aunque después siguió hablando- solo estaba pensando-

-¿pensando en que?-

-mmm...en los bebes-

-¿bebes? ...vaya, parece que al final de cuentas la pequeña Estella si tomo tu atención-

-¿Qué?- pregunto con rostro ofendido y arrugando la nariz- ¡claro que no!-

-¿entonces?-

-pensaba en como nacen –dijo con seriedad para sorpresa de su padre- es realmente grotesco como salen llenos de sangre y fluidos entre las piernas de sus madres...matándolas-

-¿Dónde visto eso Damien?-

-en el palacio del cielo-

Le contesto el pequeño para después irse y dejarlo con la boca abierta, como siempre, Satán por lógica pensó que su hijo había estado husmeando por el palacio mientras la princesa Estella nacía, debió haber visto a través de la puerta, aunque no entendía con que se refería con eso de "matándolas", sin querer indagar más el demonio se encogió de hombros y dio por terminado ese tema, gran error, de haberlo escuchado todo entendería mas en el futuro.

* * *

Hola gente detrás del monitor, soy yo e nuevo con esta nueva historia que como vemos sera...Dip? Damien X Estella? Estella X Pip? aun no lo se del todo, pero espero que le den una oportunidad y podamos descubrirlo juntos :D según mis cálculos van a ser menos de 10 capítulos, pero lo suficientemente largos para abarcar la historia correctamente, tratare de actualizar un día a la semana para que vaya a la par con Honey, y bueno, sin mas que decir...

Sayonara!


End file.
